


Club Vibes

by Mihiaasaurus



Series: Tumblr inspiration [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Artist Stiles Stilinski, Bad Boy Derek Hale, Birthday, Cheating, Las Vegas, Married Derek, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Rich Derek, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mihiaasaurus/pseuds/Mihiaasaurus
Summary: Derek Hale is spending his 30th birthday at the Hakkasan night club in Las Vegas when he spots the most enticing thing ever.xStiles just wanted to party, dance with cute guys and enjoy life..How did this happen?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so if you haven't noticed this is based on Hoechlin's 30th bday. My baby is getting old. And he really needs to trim that beard. But anyway this was written to get my angst about not meeting my husband out and into Sterek form because why not right?
> 
> Anyway I wanna make his into a long version but IDK so let me know!!

 

 

X 

 

Stiles was alive! He was free!  

He had admittingly lost all his friends throughout the 5 different floors but he wasn't worried. Scott and Allison were probably in some corner having sex, or at least as close as they could get to it.  

Lydia had most likely gotten an alpha to do her bidding. Probably was in the booth with the DJ. And Stiles was just dancing by himself in he middle of the crowd. He had noticed a few bodies try to dance alongside him but he had quickly turned them down. Their scent unappealing. He did want to meet cute guys however, it seemed his plan was flawed since many cute guys here were taken or were tragically horrible smelling.  

But that was before this blonde with blood red lips and viper eyes grabbed his hand and pushed her body up against his. Ok he was down. Though she wasn't his preferred gender, a beta woman, he was down to party with people. Besides there was something in her scent that was ensnaring enough.  

So he welcomed her body to his and smiled as she grinded her ass hard against his crotch. He let her use him in whatever way she wanted.  

Before long she had stepped aside a bit and smiled at him and flashed her beta gold eyes. He flashed his omega blue. 

"Thanks for the dance cutie." She kissed his cheek.  

"No problem!" He smiled. "You look great by the way!" 

And she did. In her sequined dress that draped over her and looked like it would fall apart any minute.  

"Aw thank you sweetie! You here by yourself?" She asked as they continued to sway. He shook his head. 

"No my friends are here, but I seem to have lost them!" She laughed at that. 

"Are you doing ok alone? Has anyone bothered you?" 

"Some alpha but it's ok." He shrugged 

"You can join us for a bit!" She dragged him over to a booth and he smiled at the friendly group of people. 

Introductions were made and shots were poured. He was laughing with the girl named Laura when a pair sat down. 

"Oh who's this?" The girl asked. She looked to be his age and was gorgeous like Laura. 

"The is Stiles. I rescued him from all the bad alphas out there." Erica cooed as she pinched his cheek from where she was sitting in Boyd's lap.  

Stiles couldn't really take his eyes off the man that had sat down with the girl. He was tall and had a thick beard. He had these toned shoulders and god Stiles could practically smell the pheromones. The older man stared back at him with the same sort of rapture. Stiles coyly flashed his omega blues eyes and was delighted when the man flashed his alpha red eyes back at him. This man was his type. 

Their staring contest came to a halt when a few waitresses came by with this huge cake with candles and set it down in front of them. 

The DJ spoke up. 

"Everybody, let's give a loud Happy Birthday to Derek Hale!" The Music pounded as everyone shouted the phrase. 

The alpha only smiled and blew out the candles causing everyone to cheer away.  

"Happy birthday!" Stiles said along with the others. Derek just stared at him a little. 

 

X 

 

Derek was embarrassed by all the attention his birthday was getting.  He was turning 30 not 21. There shouldn't be this much fuss over it. But like Cora always said, there is no point in being famous if you can't milk all the perks.  

And sitting here with this gorgeous omega? Perk. The boy was the cause of the enticing scent from earlier. The boy was pale with large eyes and looked dashing in his button up red shirt and black jeans. And wasn't he just cheeky for flashing his blue eyes at him. Derek could feel his wolf getting excited. 

But before he could do much, Erica grabbed the boy and marched back to the dance floor with Cora and Isaac following. 

"Who was that?" Derek asked Laura as the older girl texted her husband. When she looked up she smirked. 

"Some poor omega Erica rescued. Apparently he lost his friends here and was left alone so she took pity and had him join our group. Why?" She leaned close enough he could see a glint in her eyes. "Interested?" 

"Maybe." He admitted while shrugging his shoulders. No point in lying about it. He was at a club looking for someone to spend the night with. He was already propositioned by many women, and a few men, that were drunkenly confident. But he hadn't really been attracted to them. Before he saw this omega, he wasn't quite sure what he was even looking for. But he was interested.  

He watched the boy dance between Cora and Erica, liking the way he smiled and swayed his hips. The boy was almost as tall as Derek himself and from what he could tell, other alphas were also taking notice.  

He had been watching the omega for some time now that he barely noticed when Peter retired with a gorgeous woman, a model perhaps. Laura also stated she was going back to the hotel to meet her husband. Derek only nodded and continued to watch. Cora came back after awhile and sat with a smile. 

"Those two could go on for hours." She said breathlessly taking a sip of her water.  

"Hmm." He was more focused on the alpha approaching the pair  on the dance floor. 

 

X 

 

Erica was great! He was glad he had found her. She was so his party partner forever now. They exchanged numbers when they realized they were both from the same city of Beacon Hills. They were having a blast. 

 Until some alpha had to ruin it for them.  

The alpha had rudely grabbed Stiles by the hips and had begun to grind spastically, not in tune with the music at all.  

"Let go." Stiles grunted, pushing away from the guy. 

"Oh come on sweetheart. With you shaking that pretty ass like that, we all know what you want." Stiles was getting dizzy with all the fetid pheromones swarming him. 

"No. Not by you. Let go." He hissed, trying to use his claws to make the guy let go to no avail. 

"Hey asshole, let him go." Erica shouted. 

"Shut up. This is none of your business beta." The alpha grunted turning around with Stiles so that Erica couldn't see him. 

"He said let go." A calm voice stated, a new person facing the noxious alpha. Stiles stared up with annoyed eyes to see Derek standing there in his dark suit looking lethal. Something about the way the man carried himself just screamed, danger.  

And maybe the alpha could sense it too since he immediately let go. 

"His puny ass aint worth it anyway." The alpha grunted starting to stomp away. 

Derek growled and went to confront him but Stiles stepped in front of him. 

"It's ok.." Stiles spoke softly, to calm the alpha's anger.   
"It's not that asshole just insulted you after touching you without permission!" Derek took a step forward like he was going to march after the retreating man. Stiles quickly thought of a distraction. 

He coughed a little and looked at Derek from underneath his lashes. 

"Will you buy me a drink alpha?" He asked softly. Looking towards the bar in a way that would display his pale neck. Derek took a step forward, his chest still rumbling. 

"I know what you're doing." The alpha frowned. 

"But it’s working." Stiles smiled and grabbed the alpha's hand and took him to the bar and made sure to pick a cozy spot. 

"It’s my birthday, shouldn't you be buying me a drink?" Derek asked raising an eyebrow. Stiles only spun to face him so they were chest to chest. 

"Are you really going to pass on buying an omega, this omega, a drink?" He flicked his eyes up in a coy manner, smirking. Derek glared at him as he flagged a bartender and without taking his eyes off the omega ordered. 

"One jack and coke. And a mai tai." The bartender, who was there the instant Derek stepped foot next to the bar, nodded and ran off. It was Stiles turn to raise an eyebrow. 

"Mai tai?" He inquired, tilting his head in question. 

"Rum and is very sweet. You'll like it." Derek nodded his thanks as the bartender came to place the drinks on the counter. He only waited a second to see if they wanted anything else before serving the other customers. Stiles noticed it all. 

"You seem very confident." Stiles smiled taking his drink from the alpha. He took a sip and moaned, nodding his head in congruence with his following words. "And it seems you have the right to be. This is delicious." 

Derek seemed to puff his chest out to preen. 

"So what happened to your friends?" Derek asked as they sat there at the bar where it was quieter than the booth from earlier. 

"Hmm good question." Stiles placed his drink down and took out his phone. Scott had texted him, inquiring him about where he was. Lydia had texted she was going to take someone back to their room and to not be back for awhile. This made Stiles groan. 

"Bad news?" Derek asked, keeping an eye on the omega's drink to keep it from being tampered with. 

"I can't go back to my room since my friend decided to have someone fun with an alpha she brought back. I might have to stay at a bar until they're finished." Stiles sighed thinking of where to go. 

 

X 

 

Derek stared at the pale omega who looked quite distressed and made a decision. 

"Why don't you come back to my room? At least until yours is available again?" He asked nervously. He was nervous. Normally he wouldn't be. Normally this would be an easy conversation where he could just smile and all will work out but for some reason those eyes made a difference. Those dark ember eyes stared at him in such a way that normal people would be afraid of doing. They were calculating, shrewd and discerning. 

Derek didn't even try his charming smile. He only stared back with a serious face hoping his intentions were clear. For a moment silence sat between them. The music still pounded away at the walls and there were people laughing and making all sorts of noises. However, between them, only silence. 

After a minute Stiles gave a small smile, his eyes warming, and nodded. 

"Let me text my friends. What hotel and room number?" He asked. Derek listed the Skyloft suite in the MGM Grand and felt prideful when Stiles stared up at him. 

"You're really rich aren't you?" The pale boy asked. Derek burst out in laughter and nodded. 

"Something like that. So shall we?" Derek moved to the side to let Stiles walk along side him. He grabbed Stiles hand like they were a couple. He didn't want the boy to get lost. 

 

 

X 

 

Stiles openly gawked at everything in his line of site It was all gorgeous and beautiful and he felt like a speck of dirt. It was a two story suite with a kitchen and living space downstairs and a bedroom and bath upstairs. 

"Why don't you go see the balcony while I fix up some drinks?" Derek asked and nodded towards the sliding doors. 

"Ok." Stiles said a bit weakly and followed the alpha's plan. It was gorgeous out here. Warm enough and cool enough and comfy.  

Derek came back with his shirt unbuttoned at the top and his jacket gone and with two drinks that looked soothing. 

"A simple cocktail after all the hard drinking." Derek said simple and leaned in close to Stiles.  

Stiles took a sip and looked back at the alpha. 

He wasn't stupid, he knew what was going on here. He wanted the alpha and the alpha wanted him.  

He leaned forward and placed a smooth kiss onto the alpha and leaned just a little back waiting for the alpha to make his move.  

He wasn't disappointed. The alpha placed his own drink down and grabbed Stiles by the neck and kissed the younger man thoroughly.  

Stiles whimpered into the kiss and leaned against the alpha. 

Derek growled approvingly as he picked up the younger boy and carried him up the stairs and to the bedroom. 

 

X 

 

 Derek woke up with a fuzzy mind and a satisfied body. He simply laid there for a bit and let the memories of last appear. There had been drinking, and dancing and this cute omega he brought back. 

The cute omega he ravished many times and many different positions. The entire bedroom smelled of the two of them and damn if it didn't make his wolf purr in satisfaction.  

He turned to look at the omega but to his disappointment he only found empty cool sheets. He frowned as he sat up. He heard no noises in the loft. Nothing to indicate another person being there.  

Now growly, he stood to get a drink of water and was surprised when he saw a note on the fridge. 

 _'Thank you for an amazing night. Sorry to leave suddenly, have a flight to catch. I also stole one of your shirts since you completely ruined mine. Hope you had a great birthday! - S'_  

Derek looked at the clock and saw it was past noon. He's never slept this good before. And yet he's never felt this bad.  

It was quite a unique birthday.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! the aftermath of the meeting.  
> Im sorry for the long wait as I had no idea on how to continue. But I got a burst of inspiration on thursday in class. Also my mind has been occupied by BTS.  
> WHERE ARE MY BTS FANS??!?!?! I NEED SOMEONE TO FANGIRL WITH!!!!

Derek sat in his loft staring out of the large windows looking down at the city. His city. His playground. He had everything he wanted. He had money, power and status. He even had a beautiful wife that was currently in the kitchen getting him food and a beer. Yes Jennifer was an amazing woman and stunning to look at. So what need was there for an omega he slept with weeks ago? What was the point of even thinking about the kid? He had no need for an omega. Nor did he have time for these thoughts.

 

"Honey?" Jennifer called. Derek looked up confused to see her worried face.

 

"Hm?" By her confused look, he assumes this is not the first time she has called him. "Sorry, a lot on my mind."

 

She smiled sweetly and took a seat next to him.

 

"Is it work?" She asked, tucking a piece of brown hair behind her ear. She was dressed appropriately for the weather. In a blue summer dress with strappy heels. She wore a simple gold chain around her neck with a heart shaped locket. In a way she took the 'girl next door' look to another level. She looked like she walked out of a summer photoshoot.

 

"Yeah. But it's nothing to stress out about. Especially to you." He leaned over and pecked her cheek. "Now what are your plans for today?"

 

"Hm? Oh!" Her eyes brightened as she started to tell him about a shopping trip she and her girlfriends planned. It allowed him to tune out and start thinking again about his situation.

 

Here he was in a beautiful penthouse with a gorgeous, if somewhat daft, wife. And yet his mind kept being drawn to pale skin dotted with beauty marks, cupid bow lips and wide honey eyes.

 

X

 

Stiles was at the doctors. He didn't want to be and yet here he was. He was dying. He was sure of it. He has never before thrown up so much in a week. Nor has he ever been incapable of painting. And yet now, even the thought of his oil paints made him want to run to the restroom.

 

Yup he was dying.

 

Or so he thought.

 

A kind nurse, not Melissa, lead him to a room where he described his symptoms. She nodded and let him know that the doctor would be in shortly.

So here he was waiting. Playing a game on his phone would give him a headache. Even looking at his phone made him lightheaded. So all he could do was stare at the ceiling because the walls were adorned with accurate yet disturbing images of the human body.

 

"Mr. Stilinski?" A knock came followed by an elderly man with a soft smile. He reminded Stiles of the Grandpa from the movie up but more cheery. "I hear you're feeling unwell lately."

 

"I'm dying doc!" Stiles whined pitifully, earning him a hearty chuckle.

 

"Hmm maybe not but we'll still run some tests."

 

After 20 minutes, the doctor sat down and looked Stiles in the eye.

 

"When was the last time you engaged in intercourse?" Stiles immediately blushed and looked at his hands.

 

"About a month ago." He mumbled.

 

"Were you practicing safe sex?" Stiles stared at his hands and gently shook his head. "Stiles…."

 

"But I wasn't in heat! So I thought it was ok!" He defended himself.

 

"Stiles…if an alpha is virile enough and an omega fertile enough, the omega can get pregnant outside of heat." Stiles pouted and stared at the man.

 

"Are you saying…"

 

"I believe you are pregnant, Mr. Stilinski. About 2-3 weeks along. But we can run blood tests and do an ultrasound if you would like an accurate result." The doctor stated.

 

"Yeah…lets get blood work done…that way if I'm not…that…then we can at least see if something else is wrong."

 

"Very well. I'll have the nurse come back in. Results should be in by the end of the day. Would you like a phone call or an email?"

 

"Email please."

 

"Very well."

 

X

 

Derek was wiping blood off his hands as he exited the basement.

 

"Boss?" A tall dark skinned man spoke up from the left.

 

"Make sure he doesn't die. I left him in pretty bad shape." The man nodded.

 

"Yes sir. Also Erica called to let me know that Miss Jennifer will be staying the night in San Francisco. Something about wanting to enjoy the night life."

Derek just grunted to let him know that he had heard and went on walking. Once he reached his car he began to drive with no destination in mind.

 

After a meeting like that, he needed to unwind and this was one way he knew worked very well.

 

The man in that room had betrayed him and stole a couple million dollars worth of product. That wasn't ok. That was a death wish. But the man had remained tightlipped about where he had the product stashed or who else was in on the plan. It was best to keep him alive and talking.

The camaro purred under his hands as he wound through random streets and highways. This was his city and he knew it like the back of his hand.

But even he was unsure of how he ended up in this residential area near the art district.

 

This area was well known to house the local artist of Beacon Hills. It was affordable and relatively safe. He had a few dealers working the area and a few tricks too. But overall it was quiet. Not much ever happened with the artists who knew how the world in this area worked.

 

Even though there was nothing amiss, he still found himself slowing down. It was still early, about 7 pm, so there were few people milling around. The hipster coffee shop around the corner was still buzzing. While the area mainly housed artists, there were many college students who chose this area due to cheap rent and the closeness to the local college. He slowed down to a crawl and managed to park his car and stared into the shop.

He couldn't explain but somehow he had the urge to go in there. He wouldn't of course, his shirt was still caked in dried blood but he did stare.

 

The shop was filled with what was the normal clientele, as far as he could tell. Students stressing out with their laptops open, ignoring the world around them. Hipsters sitting in the back with complicated drinks. And yet something was calling to him.

 

He opened his window just a crack and sniffed the air. There, a familiar scent, floated in the air. Something spicy with a hint of sweet. Ginger…

cinnamon and honey. From what he could detect from the air, those three were prominent. But there was also an underlying scent…something like spring like flowers blooming. But he couldn't be sure from his position.

 

He sat there in the car just watching the shop, mind in a daze, senses drunk on the scent. It was may be minutes later, but what felt like hours, that he woke from his hazy mind to see a figure exiting the shop. Breaking through he daze that the scent had sent him in, he watched as a lithe figure hiked a back pack further up his back and turned to walk down the street.

 

As the boy passed the car, Derek's heart nearly jumped, making him almost jump out of the car and tackle the boy. It was the omega from a month ago. The one from Las Vegas. The one from his birthday.

 

The slim figure was encased in tight jeans, a white shirt and a red hoodie. He looked the same but something was different. His eyes seemed more sunken in, skin a bit more pale. He was also biting his lip while running a hand through his hair in a stressed manner.

Derek couldn't help follow the boy with his eyes until the younger man turned a corner and was gone. He sat in the car for a while longer, making sure the boy was gone before he started to drive back to his penthouse.

 

How was this possible? What were the chance of meeting this boy again? People came from all over to Las Vegas. What were the chances that the boy would be from his city? He remembers a name but not much else as the two didn't do much talking. And what was with his instincts leading him here?

 

To a part that he rarely visited?

 

He parked his car and climbed the stairs to the top of his building still in a thinking daze.

 

It wasn't until he door was locked and he had a strong drink in his hand that he groaned.

 

"What the fuck?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy i wasn't expecting so many people to like this! But to all my fans who have waited diligently. here is chap 3! Tell me what you think
> 
> Thank you all for being patient!!

Ch3

 

Derek was sitting in his office. He ran a major corporation that had dealing all around the world, causing him to work odd hours. Now here he sat at midnight, smoking with the window open.

"Hey boss, aren't you gonna head home?" Erica asked, her stiletto heels clicking on the floor as she made her way over to him.

Derek scoffed and looked at her as she sat on his desk. Her tight miniskirt barely covering the top of her stockings.

"And do what? Get yelled at by her? Or have another talk about making a baby? Or better yet another talk about fertility treatments for me? Yeah no thanks." Derek leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes only to be met with an image of cupid bow lips and honey eyes. He groaned, leaning forward, rubbing at his eyes. He hasn't been getting any sleep lately. Mainly because every time he did try, Every time he closed his eyes, he would think back to stiles. No longer did he only see images from their time in Vegas but now he would imagine the omega in a red hoodie, a smirk playing his lips as he had a cup of that fancy coffee from that café. And that wasn’t any helpful if he wanted to stay away from the boy. Truthfully that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to have the boy with him at all times. He wanted to keep the boy safe but in his life there was no guarantee of that.

"Lot's on your mind?" She popped her gum.

"I haven't been sleeping well." He admitted.

"You know what they say, you gotta tire your body out. Most times they mean sexually." She grinned mischievously as she took hold of his tie to pull him closer. "I can help with that you know."

"Yes. I do know. I also know you're going to get me killed. I don’t want Boyd to kill me, Erica." He pointed out, keeping his face expressionless. He finally stood up, breaking her hold on his tie.

"Boo, you're no fun. He would never kill you. You're his best friend!" She paused before admitting, "He might maim you but not kill!"

"I don't want to be in pain for the rest of my life Erica." He scoffed but gestured her to get up as he made his way to the door.

"Ok so a threesome is out. What are you going to do now thought, if you're not going home?"

"I think I'm gonna go to the club." He huffed. "At least over there, I have a place to sleep without nagging."

 

X

 

The club was one of many owned secretly by him and his family. Well not so secretly in the case of Peter who was the front man but most people didn't think to link Derek to this side of life. He entered through the back doors, the bass already pounding against his ribs. The security nodded and let him pass without problems.

Inside, the place was beautiful. It was a classy establishment that had the undercurrents of 'rich' running through it like blood. The omegas that danced on the pools only wore the best clothes, the fanciest shoes and had the most gorgeous bodies. The alphas that came only wore brand name suits, driving luxury cars that haven't made it public and handled money like it was candy to give to children.

Sometimes he still finds it funny that this is where he had first met Erica. The girl had been 18, strutting around as if she was worth more than all the other dancers combined. It didn't help that the others catered to her whims. He had found the omega intriguing, somewhat annoying  but quite efficient.

The way the girl had moved, had picked out her clients, had the clients spend more than what they should and how she didn't have to lift more than a finger.

She had brains that desired more than the life of a stripper and he had offered it to her. He had one of the other omegas call her to him and had made her an offer. He wanted her to be his personal assistant not only in his professional workplace but also in his side activities. He didn't have to explain more as he already saw her brain working out the gaps, making accurate guesses. She had asked what she would get in return, her gaze unwavering. He had laughed and told her she would have the ability to utilize all her skills to their capacity, never stopping her unless absolutely necessary. He was not only giving her a chance at power but also a chance to make herself into someone. She had accepted that night and he had taken her home. He didn't fuck her. Granted he wasn't married then and that she was quite gorgeous, he had other used for her. An omega in this line of work was rare and he knew that she would surprise so many people. So that night, he gave her clothes to wear, a room to sleep in and took her to his company the next morning to help her get acquainted with the professional side first.

He blinked as he took the flight of stairs to the next floor, where he had a whole view of the dance floor below.

He didn't stop there. He went to the next floor where private rooms allowed clients to have a more intimate experience with their choice of omega. He nodded to Malia, who wordlessly handed him a key to his usual room.

Once alone, he untucked his tie and sank back on the bed.

He was getting tired of doing this. Tired of hiding from someone he called his wife. He wanted a change.

He let out a snort. He actually just wanted an omega. Picking up the phone  he called Malia and had her bring him the latest photobook of the omegas that worked in the building. The book was only for high tier members like him and the family.

The photos were tasteful nudes. Privates hidden, eyes coy, smiles soft. He paused when he came across a picture of one girl with honey eyes. After relaying his order, he poured himself a drink, ready to enjoy the night.

 

X

 

Stiles was standing in the baby section at target again. He had already bought a bottle of prenatal vitamins that sat on his desk. But somehow a milk run turned him into the aisle full of pastels, and tiny shoes and tiny toys.

He was still unsure about this baby business. The bottle of prenatal vitamins had yet to be opened.

He was unsure because he didn't know if he wanted the thing. And if he did want it, how was he going to support it? He didn't have Derek's number, thinking that they would never meet again and for the most part he was right. They weren't going to meet again. And he had no significant income. He could barely afford college at the moment. He had no support system, being an orphan at age 16. The insurance money that came with his father's death allowed himself to be emancipated and considered an adult.

So what did he even have to offer a child? A shitty apartment, shitty art for a shitty degree, no grandparents, probably no toys.

He didn't know how to take care of kids, he had never had to. He had been looking after himself since his mother's death but that was different. This would be a living thing completely reliant on him from conception until death. Probably.

He eyed the tiny onesies in front of him. Why were they so tiny? And so expensive. He bet that if he got himself a sowing machine, he could make all this stuff for a fraction of the cost.

He rubbed his head, a headache forming from lack of sleep. He hadn't been sleeping properly. Half of it was school stress. The other half apparently, according to his obstetrician, was due to his body not having an alpha near him during this fragile period. He scoffed. Of course his body would betray him and choose to protect the parasite within him.

He hadn't told anyone just yet. He still had time to get an abortion if he wanted so he hadn't mentioned it to anyone. Anyone being his friends. They would all worry and judge him and he definitely did not need that. But where else was he going to find an alpha?

Derek was out of the question. Any of the alpha he knew, were also out of the question. So who was left?

Was there a place that offered alpha services? Like…alpha prostitutes but for cuddles instead of sex. That would be nice. To have someone to cuddle with. The weather was slowly cooling down as autumn approached. And he knew how much he himself hated the cold. It would be nice to have an alpha to cuddle.

He shook himself free from these thoughts and focused back on the onesie. He had time to make a decision but the longer he waited, the longer he stressed and the longer he went without those vitamins. Why did babies need those vitamins anyway?

"Focus stiles." He whispered to himself. He was going to make a decision right now. No more stalling. Did he want the baby or not? HE couldn't support it, couldn't offer it luxuries…

But then his mind was full of small giggles, bright eyes…

"Goddamnit." Yeah he was not going to make a decision today.

Maybe tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE B ITCHES  
> thought you had to wait months huh? NOPE! mwahahaha
> 
> Anyway here is a short chap.
> 
> BTW i'm in love. He's an asshole and going through shit and being distant and i haven't had a chance to tell him. I've known for a month know
> 
> but i also got my nails done hella pretty and am channeling my inner baby girl so i'm being ultra bratty and talking to other guys because i demand attention and the guy i love is MIA.
> 
> Btw theres this guy i met fri who is so cute and willingly pulls me onto his lap and grinds his thigh against my pussy. Just yeah. 
> 
> OK ENJOY

Stiles was sitting at home wearing a bright blue fuzzy sweater, his favorite pair of lace panties and thigh high socks. He was nursing a mug of tea, his body automatically rejecting anything that would harm the baby. Like coffee. Goddamn he missed coffee. While he had given up drinking coffee, his body has also insisted on taking the vitamins. If he didn't he would start having anxiety; alarms going off in his head.

He glared at his covered belly.

"Not even two month old and you're already giving me trouble." He muttered.

Which only made him even grumpier. Great he was talking to the kid now. He shouldn't, he knows. If he started to talk to it, he was going to name it and if he names it he was going to get attached. And this wasn't like some puppy, this was a human being.

He sipped his tea, sitting in the bay window that allowed him a slight view of the street below. It wasn't hot but nor was it cold. It was a good temperature but he wanted to wear the soft sweater. It made him feel pretty and protected. It was large enough that it would slid off his shoulder and fell past his butt.

He still wasn't sure what he should do. He had to find an alpha soon. And the longer time he took to make a decision the more and more attached he was getting to the think growing in his belly.

"I don't know what to do." He whispered, touching the window, his eyes far away.

He was only brought out of his thoughts when the doorbell rang.

Not bothering with pants, he stood up. Only his friends or the landlord would visit and they all knew him well enough to not comment on his clothing choices.

As he got closer to the door, he caught the scent of an alpha. But the scent didn't make him want to run away or hurl like the other few times in the past month, but instead made him want to curl up in the scent. He shook his head.

Assuming it was Scott, he opened the door.

It was not Scott.

It was definitely not Scott.

In the place where he thought it was Scott, stood an entirely different alpha. Alpha with broad shoulder, green eyes and a beard. Yeah Scott wasn't talented enough to grow a beard like that. It looked like such a soft beard. Without realizing it was rubbing the bearded cheek.

"Soft." He murmured. The alpha in turn let out a chuckle.

"Hello again Stiles."

 

X

 

Derek didn't know what he was doing. He was not in control of his body. He knew distinctly that he had gone to work and come home and then gone to his other job. He remembered shooting a traitorous bastard who had been the cause of his main headache in regards to the stolen money and the stolen drugs. He also remembered sitting in the underground office, going through all the reports that have been made for him to review. They were good on guns, had no rivals currently. The police still don't know what they're looking for. They hired a new man but that was under Erica's jurisdiction since that girl was more intimidating than him. And then he had started to pack up to go home.

That was until Isaac stopped him before leaving the complex.

"Hey boss, I think I got a lead on that omega you wanted." The younger man had smirked, holding the manila folder.

"Omega? I didn't order any report on an omega…" Derek had frowned. Isaac had tilted his head.

"Yes you did. Laura said you did." Isaac handed the folder over. "Even Cora had mentioned it in passing."

"No Isaac. You should know better by now that if those two are on the same page then you should run in the other direction." Derek sighed but taking the file. "But I'll look over it. Thank you Isaac. Did they read it?"

"Not yet."

"Alright tell them you haven't finished it."

"Sure thing boss!" And with that the man walked off.

Sitting back down he opened the file and was instantly glad he was sitting down. Because the moment he opened the file, there was Stiles face and all the air left his lungs.  The omega looked the same and yet different from the last time he had seen  the boy. He was paler and had dark circles under his eyes, but he seemed to be glowing. He could stare at the image for a while but he left it alone to go through the file wondering why his sisters had decided to do a check on Stiles. He sifted through the other photos. Stiles at school. Stiles in class. Stiles at that café. Stiles at target. Stiles at the hospital. Stiles walking down the stree--

Wait.

Hospital?

Derek pulled the picture closer, trying to get analyze it. The boy didn't look ill. Or at least not too different from the earlier picture. Derek had naturally added it up to be school stress but if so , why was there a need to go to the hospital?

In the picture, Stiles didn't look focused. His eyes weren't trained on any one thing, and his mouth hung open like he had received shocking news. He was wearing a thin t-shirt with a plaid shirt on top. He was hugging the center of his body, as if protecting that part of himself. The backdrop was just Beacon Hills General Hospital. Nothing to be gained from that.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he put the photo away and started to look through the stack of papers.

The boy was in school under an art major, he was receiving a scholarships, was maintaining his straight A's. Derek couldn’t help but smirk in pride at how smart his boy was. He was an orphan, both parents dead, leaving behind a large medical debt but also a large settlement by an insurance company. Derek already knew where the boy lived and had met the few friends the boy had.

It wasn't until he got to the boys medical history that he was utterly shocked.

Most of the report mentioned that the boy was completely healthy.

Except for the large print, in red, right at the top, that clearly stated: PREGNANT

And…well…after that he didn't remember.

He didn't remember gathering the folder together, gathering his stuff and making it out of the building. He didn't remember getting in his car. He didn't even remember driving.

He wasn't aware of what was going on until he had knocked on Stiles door and the pregnant omega had opened it with a sweet scent and a sweet smile.

So now here he was. Standing in the doorway as the pale boy stood frozen.

But regardless of the bags, the boy was a vision. He looked so soft.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So heres another short chapter.  
> Ummmmm lets see I finished my summer classes so maybe 'll have more time to write more
> 
> I also want y'all to pray for me. The guy i love has not talked to me for two months. Hasnt responded to my calls or texts and I just deleted his number finally. He's not a fuckboi but he sure is acting like one. And I love him I do but I honestly dont deserve this crap or the hard crying I've done twice now. I'm learning to love myself more and yall should too.
> 
> BTW BTS IS HAVING THEIR COMBACK SOOOOOOON OMG

He didn't really know what he was doing here but goddamn the sight that greeted him…well he wouldn’t mind being greeted like that all the time.

The omega was dressed in a large fuzzy sweater that fell past his ass and his thin legs were incased in grey socks that went up past his knees. He was highly interested in seeing what he was wearing under that sweater though.

The boy touched the alpha's beard, seeming to not register who was at his door and murmured that hit was soft.

"Hello again Stiles." The alpha smirked as the boy began to blush slightly before his mouth fell open.

"Derek!" The boy leaped into his arms, wrapping his pale arms around the alpha's neck.

Again. He wouldn't mind being greeted like this all the damn time.

The alpha chuckled, holding the omega close as the younger boy buried his head into his neck. Derek moved into the apartment without letting the boy go and closed the door. He headed to couch, and sat, pulling the boy onto his lap.

The two sat there, content to just breathe in each other's scent and share their scent among each other. Derek noted that the boy's scent was sweeter but it only made it more enticing. He smiled as he rubbed his nose against the paler boys neck.

Eventually when enough time had passed, Stiles removed his face from Derek's neck and looked at him with wide, shining eyes.

"Hi." He whispered.

"Hi." Derek chuckled.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me? How did you get here?" Stiles started throwing question after question in his hurry to know more.

"Slow down. One at a time." Derek laid down so the boy was on top and ran a hand through the soft strands.

"How did you find me?" Stiles eyes were wide and bright in the morning light.  A quick glance at the clock says its about 10:30 am.

"It's not hard finding an omega with the name Stiles if I put the right people on it." Derek said with a shrug.

"You hired people to look for me?"

"Kind of. Can I ask something?" When Stiles nodded he closed his eyes and thought about it before speaking. "Why didn't you leave your number?"

Stiles blushed and looked at Derek's chest.

"By the time I woke up, I was already late to meet my friends to get on the plane. I didn't have time to do anything but grab my stuff and run." Derek nodded in understanding. "Why are you here?"

"In Beacon Hills or in your apartment?" Derek rose a brow causing the younger man to giggle.

"Both."

"Well first, I actually live here in Beacon Hills…" Stiles eyes widened. "Have for years actually. My family has lived here for generations and I have set up a business…Hale Enterprise…"

"Oh wow…how have we never seen each other since before Vegas? Or even after?"

"Before was probably due to not knowing each other and for the later it was probably due to the fact that I am usually busy." Derek smiled sheepishly. "I tend to stay in most of the time."

"Ok…now why are you here in my apartment?"

"You really think that I wouldn’t come as soon as I found out about you?" Derek questioned, now really looking at the boy. The boy who shrugged and looked away from the older man.

"I…its Vegas right? What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas….and it was just a fuck…" The omega trailed off, his scent going sour with sadness and anxiety.

"Maybe for some…but not you. Not to me…" Derek looked the blushing boy right in his golden eyes. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since that night. I've lost sleep over you."

"Oh-h?"

"And now that I'm here, I'm not leaving you." Derek nodded before trailing a hand down the omega's back and grabbing the plump ass only half hidden under the sweater. What a wonderful surprise for Derek; the boy was wearing lace blue panties. "I mean who would leave such a tight ass?"

"Y-you asshole!" Stiles nearly shouted, hitting him on the chest in between bouts of giggles. The alpha only laughed and wrapping his arms tighter around the boys waist.

 

X

 

They had cuddled on the couch for hours before Derek got up to cook food. It was a bit past lunch time and the omega was hungry. Derek had taken over the task of cooking, wanting to provide for the boy. Stiles on the other hand had decided to sit on the counter and demand soft kisses every time the alpha walked past him. It was quite distracting but nonetheless he complied; already so far gone for the omega.

But before he could even finish frying the bacon, the omega had lurched off the counter from where he was sitting and ran to the bathroom.

"Stiles?" Derek called before hearing retching in the bathroom. Cursing, he turned of the stove and ran to the boy.

After  few minutes and after brushing his teeth, stiles looked at him sheepishly.

"I guess this should be the time I tell you I'm pregnant."

**Author's Note:**

> Long Version: Yay or Nay?


End file.
